STEREK, I choose you
by Truee
Summary: Derek goes to challenge the champion after he beats the elite four, and boy is he in for a shock. Excerpt: "You? The champion? You're kidding right? You're a mere boy! Where is Cynthia?" " I will only excuse that because you are extremely handsome.." If you love pokemon as much as me I'm sure you'll enjoy.


I hope you like.. I also uploaded this on archives.. so you may have read it already, but that doesn't mean you can't go for another round. I didn't tag this as a crossover because I didn't want to limit it to just that section.

I don't own Teen Wolf or Pokemon.

* * *

"Who the hell are you"

"Well hello there, tall, dark, hot and broody. Congratulations on your victory with defeating the elite four. My name is Stiles and I am the champion."

"You? The champion? You're kidding right? You're a mere boy! Where is Cynthia?"

" I will only excuse that because you are extremely handsome like seriously dude I'm flustered, but Cynthia is out and since I have accomplished to defeat her I am filling in for her, Garchomp isn't feeling very well. So it's just me. Are you ready to challenge the champion?"

"This has got to be a joke. I've come all this way to earn my title as champion and the official champion isn't even here?"

"Look pretty face-" Stiles tried to get out but was cut off quickly by the brooding trainer.

"My name is Derek, Derek Hale." Derek waited to be recognized for his many accomplishments, such as managing to defeat team rocket, having his pokedex filled completely, or even his having caught 3 legendary pokemon. He found himself really eating to impress this... Stiles?

"Oh! You're Fantina's son! Oh how I love Fantina! She's such a sweetheart! Why haven't you gained any of her manners?" Stiles says, completely leaving Derek disappointed.

"Anyway, I came here for a title and as much as I would have loved to actually work up a sweat for it, I guess this will just have to be another easy win, just as all of the gym battles and elite four were."

"I heard about you going through all of the gym leaders in a mere week. I was actually very impressed." Derek let a smirk slip through.

"Of course you were, spec. I wasn't even going to pursue this pokemon master career, but after being crowned ultimate pokemon coordinator so many times it gets a bit boring."

"Honestly, I can only imagine. I mean you were-" Stiles was cut short again.

"Listen, enough about me little miss sunshine, I'm really trying to get this show on the roll here. So I would love to start this battle." Derek says as smugly as he could muster. If Derek was being completely honest with himself he didn't understand why this Stiles was getting to him like this. Maybe it was the sweet nick names he kept throwing at Derek no matter how much his face read "ready to kill".

"Oh, I'm sorry for holding you up." Stiles says giggling. "Scott! Can you come referee this match?" Stiles calls out moving to the further side of the gym. As Derek moved to his spot across from stiles. Just then a clumsy teen whom had to be the same age as Stiles came barging out with a very playful Togepi in tow. Togepi was chasing Scott with a thunderball, and Scott runs behind Stiles to shield himself, which further leads to Scott and Stiles running around like idiots trying to protect themselves from Togepi.

At that moment a foreign sound rings through the air. A sound in which Stiles have never heard before but found oh so very intoxicating. As he looks up he sees it's Derek laughing. Not only is Derek laughing, he's on his back crying laughing. The laugh was actually soothing. So soothing that it actually calmed Togepi down. Thunderball completely dissolving.

" Little miss sunshine you may as well just hand over the title. How do you expect to take on a big guy and his strong pokemon, when you can't control a half cooked egg?" At this Togepi whimpered.

"You take that back right now! Togepi is my friend and I will not stand for that, no matter how hot you are." Stiles was actually upset now.

" I'm not apologizing to Houndoom food." Stiles jaw dropped at this, and Scott scooped up Togepi and held it close. All the while Derek stood there glaring at Stiles, and Stiles was glaring all the while back.

"St-stiles, can we just get this show on the roll? I have to help my mom at the pokemon center in a hour."

" oh don't worry buddy, this won't even take half that time." Derek laughed some more.

" Are you ready.. Hot shot?" Stiles asked.

"Ready."

" The battle between Champion Stiles from beacon hills, and trainer Derek from Hearthome city will now begin, each party is allowed 6 pokemon each and only the trainer can substitute pokemon. When every pokemon from either side is unable to battle the opposing side wins." Scott explains smiling brightly.

"Stiles! How did I do? " Scott ran over to Stiles.

"You did amazing buddy, I'm surprised you really memorized it all-"

"Princesses. The next champion would love to begin." Derek breaks the two out of their own world.

Scott and Stiles identically roll their eyes, and both return to their own separate posts.

"BEGIN!" Scott exclaims.

"Go Machamp!" Derek throws his pokeball.

"Typical for a big strong man to send out such a big strong pokemon." Machamp and Derek both blushed furiously. Stiles and Scott let a few giggles slip.

"Go Espeon!"Stiles through his pokeball. Derek laughs. "I get that you are trying to use Machamps weakness against me, but really? A fucking Espeon? Let's finish this up, Machamp, cross chop!" As Machamp started to run forward Stiles smiled. "Espeon use double team" the room fills with over 20 Espeons. Machamp stops in mid attack to look around.

"Machamp focus. Only one of these Espeons are

Real." Derek try to calm Machamp.

" Espeon use extrasensory."...

And just like that Machamp is unable to battle.

"Machamp is unable to battle!" Scott exclaims. To say Derek was a bit taken back would be an understatement.

"H-how? How is that possible?"

"Well, you are typical. Of course you would go with brute force, is that really how you got your badges?" Stiles was a bit disappointed.

"Go Dusknoir!" Derek sends out his second pokemon.

"Dusknoir use confuse ray!"

"Espeon use crafty shield!" Stiles says calmly."

Just as Dusknoir's ray came shining through it's hands it clashed right into a shield.

"How is that possible? That's a fairy type move!" Derek exclaims.

"You should know that with a lot of training some pokemon can learn moves that are completely different from their type, Wanna see something even better? Espeon use heart stamp." Espeon walks near Dusknoir with it's gem on its forehead glowing and stop. It's gem blinks rapidly, and it a swift moment it actually looks like Espeon jumped through Dusknoir. Everything was silent, and then..

"Dusknoir is unable to battle!" Scott exclaims just as Dusknoir faints.

"What the hell?! Dusknoir return, go Metagross! Use metal claw!"

"Espeon, double team and then use Psyshock!" Just then Metagross was surrounded and each Espeon looked to be giving off colorful shocks of lighting zapping Metagross unconscious."

"Metagross is unable to battle!"

At this point Derek is fuming.

"I don't know how you are this strong, but I will defeat you. Go Haxorus " Derek eyes are raging now, heck some would even say his eyes looked red. "I refuse to allow you to past knock out any more of my pokemon Haxorus use dragon pulse!" Haxorus took in a huge breathe and let loose a blast that looked as if it could k.o the strongest of pokemon!

"Espeon, use dazzling gleam!" A shimmering ball appeared in front of Espeon, it had to be the size of a basketball. Then a huge ray of light or what looked like like came out, it cut right through Haxorus's attack and blasted Haxorus. Haxorus was on the ground looking severely injured. It tried to get up; it actually got to its two feet. Then fell completely unconscious.

Derek looked worn, and Espeon looked relaxed licking it's fur sitting on it's hind legs. Stiles was just there fidgeting. The guy just couldn't stay still.

"Go Aggron!" Just then a pumped up Aggron appeared. "Aggron, let's teach this prick a thing or two, Aggron MEGA-EVOLVE!" Derek exclaims holding up his wrist. Aggron's gym on his back started evolving, and after a bright flash there stood Mega-Aggron.

"Well... He's scary." Stiles let out; Espeon didn't seem to be impressed.

"Aggron use flash canon!" Just then is a blink of an eye a huge blast came out of Aggrons arm, and landed Espeon into a wall literally putting a hole in it.

"Espeon! I'm so sorry, I didnt respond fast enough, are you okay?" Espeon weakly crawled out of the hole looking badly injured.

"Can you continue to battle buddy?" Stiles asked. Espeon weakly nodded a yes, looking annoyed with Stiles.

"Hey! Not cool Derek, I wasn't ready!"

Derek just laughed.

Stiles glare.

"Espeon use moonlight!" A small ray of white light came out of Espeon's gem and into the sky, and then a huge ray came down and covered Espeon and when the light vanished, Espeon Stood fully healed. Licking it fur.

"Now, Espeon use lucky chant, and then follow up with metronome!" Stiles was pumped now. After chanting Espeon jumped in the air and used flare blitz.

" Aggron is unable to battle!"

"Aggron return." Derek says with his head hanging low.

Stiles came down from his high.

"Derek-"

"No, I will defeat you, if it's the last thing I do. I refuse to leave here embarrassed, because I got beat by some whimp-"

"Derek-"

"No, I will not let some sissy beat me, some queer!"

At this Stiles lowered his head. When Derek's brain finally did catch up with his mouth he immediately shut up.

"Stiles I'm sorr-"

"Let's get on with this battle. Your last pokemon is up." Stiles say coldly. Derek felt like a huge asshole. It was just something about Stiles that really got his temper going.

"Go Darkrai!" As Darkrai appeared there was a standoff.. Stiles and Derek both stood there silently staring at one another. The hurt in Stiles eyes was still there, and it bothered Derek somehow.

"God! Why do you get under my skin! No one has ever gotten to me like this! Look I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry about the name calling, I'm sorry for underestimating you, hell" Derek stomped over to Togepi whom was hiding behind Stiles leg, he picked it up and look Togepi directly I to it's eyes "I'm sorry for calling you bad names as well." He sat Togepi down and looked back to Stiles. "I forfeit okay, just please forgive me.

I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Sometimes I say and do things that really screw me up in the long run." Derek lifts Stile's head.

"Like seriously, I'm so, so sorry." They both leaned in to each other ready to kiss..

"-now that that's all cleared up, I have to go help my mom. I think it's okay to say you two will have to continue the match some other time." Scott exclaims licking up Togepi and Dashing out of the arena as quickly as he can.

"I guess you used charm on me as soon as I laid eyes on you." Derek says giggling still in Stiles's personal space.. "Or was it attract" Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows. They both lean in and engage in a battle for dominance, one in which Derek wins.

"I finally beat you in something." Stiles laughs.

"Espeon return."

"Darkrai return."

"Now let's see how well I can beat you off." Derek says tugging on Stiles' jeans.

* * *

It wasn't that bad was it? I hope not. Follow me on Tumblr.


End file.
